poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Igor's Confession
Igor's Confession is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise As Valentines' Day nears, Igor, in a moment of weakness, announces to Bright Eyes that he wants to marry her. Plot Part One (Scene to Puppy HQ's Recreation Room, as Igor paints a portrait of Bright Eyes, who's keeping still.) Igor: Hmm... Out of green paint. No matter! (mixes a drop of blue paint with a drop of yellow paint, as he continues painting.) Remember Princess, anytime you run out of secondary colors, mix red with yellow, it becomes orange. red plus blue is violet, and when yellow polymerizes with blue, it becomes green. Ah! Done! Bright Eyes: Let's see... (Bright Eyes sees Igor's painting.) Bright Eyes: It's beautiful! You gave the trees great detail, despite some miscolored clouds. Igor: Yes. In any case, you'll still be beautiful, Princess, once we're both married. Oop! Bright Eyes: What do You mean Oop? Wait... did you say once the both of us are married? Igor: (Blushes) Sorry... I tend to speak from my mind sometimes. Bright Eyes: That's okay, Igor. Igor: After all, you do have that shining red hair, glowing blue eyes, and... Bright Eyes: I think I got the picture. Come on, let's help the others make valentines. Igor: Okay, Princess. (Bright Eyes leaves and Igor stays behind.) Igor: (Thinking) I got to stop talking crazy stuff like that. There's no telling what will happen next. I can't imagine if the others find out I've a heart of a cat. (Igor catches up with Bright Eyes. In another room, Charlemange and Cooler are making valentines.) Charlemange: So, did you get anything for Violet? Cooler: Actually, I got her a diamond ring, a box of dog biscuits, and a DVD box set of the first season of My Very Miserable Life. Did you get something for Hairball? Charlemange: Well... (Igor and Bright Eyes enter) Igor: Coolidge, we'd like your "permichigan" to help you with the valentines. Bright Eyes: (Confused) "Permichigan"? Cooler: (To Igor) You mean "permission"? And yes, you can help. Can you get some more paper from the back room? Igor: Okay. (Igor leaves) Bright Eyes: Ummm... Charlemange: Is there something wrong, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: No, but the strangest thing happened earlier. Cooler: What is it? Whopper made up another tall tale? Bright Eyes: No, No. after Iggy made a compliment to me, I could have sworn he said "Once we're both married." Cooler: So Iggy said he wants to marry you, it's not the end of the world, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Well, I suppose you're right. I guess Iggy has a habit of speaking from his mind. But, if things go well... (in her thought Cloud, She sees herself and Igor in an art gallery, as he paints.) Igor: Oh, Bright Eyes, sweetie! How did today go? Bright Eyes: Like always, Iggy. Perfect. Golly gee! (Looks at Igor's Painting.) This painting is beautiful. I think the kids would love it, too. Igor: Agreed wholeheartly. Brandon? Ivana? (A Girl version of Igor(Ivana) walks toward Igor and Bright Eyes, as a boy version of Bright Eyes(Brandon) follows.) Igor: What do you think? Brandon: Extravagant! I love that painting, Daddy. Ivana: Me too. Do You like it as well, Mom? (The dream cloud disappears.) Bright Eyes: Nah. Not yet anyway. having kids would have a wild card personality. (Meanwhile, Igor is in the back room, gathering paper) Igor: I'm back with the paper. Did I miss anything? Charlemange: No, Iggy. You haven't missed a thing. (Igor sets the paper down as Charlemange gives him and Bright Eyes safety scissors) Igor: Umm, Cooler? Cooler: Yes? (Igor whispers in Cooler's ear) Igor: You don't suppose child marriagement is prohibited in the USA, do you? Cooler: Yes, child marriagement is prohibited. According to the Pound Puppy rule book, you have to be at least 12 dog years old to get married. In human laws, 18 years old is the legal age. Igor: Oh. Sorry I ask. I thought the minimum was 10 dog years. Cooler: Well, the 12 dog year age minimum applies to regular dog laws as well. Igor: Oh. So, I guess I'll have to wait for 4 dog years for now. Cooler: That's right, Igor. Igor: But no matter. Once I get enough money, me and Princess will be going to International Waters, where there are no Marriage Age Minimums. And once I'm married officially, I'll return home and I'll only have children once I reach 13 pup years because Princess is slightly younger than me. So, technically, it doesn't break the rules. Any drawbacks in the plan, Coolidge? Or I'll just marry Princess now, and after We're 12, We'll think about having Kids. So, no one gets furious. Cooler: Well first, I've heard a lot of controversy about International Waters. Second, International Waters is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Third, International Waters have no ownership laws, instead of age restrictions. Finally, I'm not sure if Bright Eyes will go along with the idea. Igor: Ah. She'll probably say no. Bright Eyes: So no to what? (Igor smiles nervously) Igor: Well, the idea of going to International Waters, where there's no Ownership Laws, and getting married in a short time. Bright Eyes: International Waters? What's that? Cooler: Iggy wants to marry You, Bright Eyes. almost immediately. Bright Eyes: Is He serious? Igor: Well, International Waters is a faraway island located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Anyway, once We're twelve, how many Puppies do You want to have? Bright Eyes: Well.. um... I guess it doesn't matter. As long as it makes you happy on the wedding day you predicted. Igor: Oh. Well, anyway, let's get back to the valentines. (Thinking Out Loud) Was I that insane...? Part Two (At the living room, Reflex and Violet are writing on valentine cards. Igor and Bright Eyes are helping out.) Igor: OK. Polymerize red with white and we've got pink. (slowly draws a heart.) And... (Igor grasps his heart as he falls backward, with hearts in his eyes. Violet, Reflex, and Bright Eyes notice Igor and Bright Eyes helps him up.) Violet: Good gracious! Reflex: Are you okay? Igor: Oh, everything is fine. I just got heart-struck. Doki, doki, doki, doki, doki... Reflex: (Confused) Doki doki? Bright Eyes: (To Reflex) That's a Japanese sound effect for a heart beat. (Brushing the dust of Igor) I think you must've been fascinated by your own artwork, Iggy. Igor: Perhaps. Maybe I am. (His paws become shaky.) Bright Eyes: I think maybe you're getting too excited. Why don't you lie down and relax? Igor: Yes. Maybe I should relax. (Bright Eyes walks Igor to the couch. Igor lies down) Bright Eyes: If there's anything I can get for you, let me know. Igor: Okay. I could give you my heart if I wanted to. Bright Eyes: Um... Yes, but that would name you deceased. (walks off.) Igor: Deceased...? (Gets up and walks to Bright Eyes) What do you mean by "deceased", Princess? Bright Eyes: Well, if you give your heart to me, that would cut your life short. You know, Dead. (Bright Eyes brings Igor and gently puts him down on the couch) Bright Eyes: Maybe when you feel better, you can help with the cards again. Igor: Yes, Princess. I don't know why, but... (Bright Eyes leaves again. Igor looks up the ceiling) Igor: (Thinking) I seriously got to stop it with the crazy talk. I really should stop talking like that, otherwise, I'll be dare I say it-- Rejected... (Singing slowly) Nothing is Something, Something is Nothing... (Meanwhile, Reflex and Violet are making cards with Bright Eyes) Bright Eyes: Iggy sure has been acting strange today. Reflex: Oh? Why? Bright Eyes: Well, he told me that he wanted to marry me after he made a compliment. I think he's... how do I put this... in love with me. Violet: Oh. Well, I'm no doctor myself, but I think Igor has a case of puppy love. Reflex: Puppy love? Bright Eyes: What's that? Violet: Well... how do I put this simply... it means... I think Igor has a crush on you. Bright Eyes: He does? Violet: I think so. Bright Eyes: I guess that's no surprise. It's like he's been struck by Cupid's arrow in the brain. When We first Met, He was so tame and acting like a kitten. Reflex: Really? Bright Eyes: Yep. Reflex: Oh. So, Violet, what did you get for Cooler's valentine present? Violet: Well, I got him an autographed picture of Hairy Winkler from Good Ol' Days. Reflex: Good Ol' Days? Isn't that one of Cooler's favorite TV shows when he was a puppy? Violet: Yes. Bright Eyes: Well, I got Iggy a DVD box set of the first season of Earth's Stupidest. Violet: Well, It's the thought that counts. I wonder what Igor got for you. (In Igor's Pup-house...) Igor: Hmm. Tango Lessons...? Nah, I don't think Princess is a fan of tango. Maybe a harmonica serenade...? Nah, I'm not sure if Bright Eyes is a fan of harmonica music. I know, a joke book! No. No, No, No. She's not that big of a jokester. Darn it, Iggy! Think of something. (Igor thinks hard, he then gets in idea) Igor: Wait. That's it! This present is sure to delight Princess! and once it's shown to Her... (Thinks up a Church, in His mind, and inside the Church, is Igor and Bright in Wedding wear, and Cooler dressed as a pastor.) Cooler: Bright Eyes, do You take this pup as Your lawfully wedded Husband? Bright Eyes: I sure do. Cooler: And Iggy, do You take Bright Eyes as Your lawfully wedded Wife? Igor: Yes, I do. Cooler: Well, then, Go ahead and Kiss. (Igor and Bright Eyes Kiss as the dream ends.) (Back at the HQ, Bright Eyes is witnessing Beamer, Reflex, Barkerville, and Cooler singing) Beamer, Reflex, Barkerville, and Cooler: (Singing to the tune of My Wild Irish Rose) My dear valentine, I want you to be mine. Cooler: (Singing) Oh yes, I love you. I really do. Beamer, Reflex, Barkerville, and Cooler: (Singing) You're my one valentine. My dear valentine, our love is divine. Barkerville: (Singing) We'll have a little lark, while we're strolling in the park. Beamer, Reflex, Barkerville, and Cooler: (Singing) You're my wonderful valentine. My dear valentine, to our love we will dine. Beamer: (Singing) I'll give you a kiss that you're sure not to miss. Beamer, Reflex, Barkerville, and Cooler: (Singing) You're my one valentine. My dear valentine, we'll dance under the pine. Reflex: (Singing) With a hug I'll give you, from me onto you. Beamer, Reflex, Barkerville, and Cooler: (Singing) You're my wonderful valentine... Barkerville: (Singing in lower voice) My wonderful... Beamer, Reflex, Barkerville, and Cooler: (Singing) Valentine! (All bow. Bright Eyes claps her paws) Bright Eyes: Hooray! Cooler: Oh, hi, Bright Eyes. We're only rehearsing for the valentine dance tonight. Beamer: Hey, Cooler, what do you think the songs will be? Cooler: Well, we already sang "My Dear Valentine". Reflex: How about "I'm head over heels for you"? Cooler: Okay, we'll try that next. 1... 2... 3... Cooler, Reflex, Barkrville, and Beamer: (Singing to the tune of Down in the Valley) I'm head over heels for you, because I love you, I really do... (While Cooler, Reflex, Beamer, and Barkerville continue singing, Bright Eyes goes to her dog house and looks at a picture of Igor) Bright Eyes: (Thinking) Iggy really loves me. I don't blame for speaking from his mind. I feel awfully, awfully sorry for him because he has a cat's heart. I wonder what he'll give me? He'll probably give me a joke book. I do enjoy a good laugh or two. He'll probably serenade me with his harmonica. I don't mind his harmonica playing. (She shrugs) Bright Eyes: (Thinking) Guess I'll never know until later. Part Three (In Igor's Puphouse, Igor, dressed in a Dark-Green suit, blue pants, and a blue bow tie, has just finished gift-wrapping a present for Bright Eyes.) Igor: I hope Princess will like this portrait I drew for her. (Bright Eyes, dressed in a magenta dress with pink and red cuffs, a purple skirt, and a white bow, enters.) Brigh Eyes: Are you ready for the Valentine dance? Igor: Yes, Princess. (Igor is blushing as he wags his tail.) Igor: Why, Princess! You look beautiful. Bright Eyes: Thank you. (At the Pound's HQ, every puppy and kitten is dancing to the music. Cooler, Barkerville, Reflex, and Beamer are singing the final lyrics of "My Dear Valentine".) Cooler, Barkerville, Reflex, and Beamer: (Singing) My dear valentine, we'll dance under the pine. Reflex: (Singing) With a hug I'll give you, from me onto you. Cooler, Barkerville, Reflex, and Beamer: (Singing) You're my wonderful valentine. Barkerville: (Singing Lowly) My wonderful... Cooler, Barkerville, Reflex, and Beamer: (Singing) Valentine! (The pups and kittens clap their hands as Cooler, Barkerville, Reflex, and Beamer bow. As the quartet start singing again, Bright Eyes and Igor enter.) Cooler: Now, a song made by Todd Ruffgren. Howler? (Howler plays the first few notes to the Tune of "Can We Still be Friends".) Beamer: (Singing) We don't go "Ready, Fire and Aim," but will we still be friends? Reflex: (Singing) Some things will never be the same, but will we still be friends? Barkerville: (Singing) Through the day, and the night, wonder if you'll ever see the light... Cooler: (Singing) Romance in a shape or size, Love is the actual, real prize... (Igor and Bright Eyes dance with each other.) Igor: I love that song. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a baby. Bright Eyes: That's sweet. Beamer: (Singing) We've been through a lot together, so will we still be friends? Reflex: (Singing) Although nothing lasts forever, will we still be friends? Barkerville: (Singing) There is no doubt you're my friend, we'll be buddies to the very end... Cooler: (Singing) We can't be hatin' one another, 'cause we are friends like no other! (Igor has tears falling from his eyes. Bright Eyes wipes the tears with a napkin.) Bright Eyes: What's the matter, Iggy? Are you crying? Igor: Yes. I'm sorry. I guess I'm kind of lesser, since I cried? Bright Eyes: Well, I think it's because of the song. It's a very good song, it brings tears to your eyes. Don't you think so, Iggy? Igor: Yes. I guess. (After Cooler, Beamer, Barkerville, and Reflex finish singing, everyone applauds.) Cooler: All right, everyone. It's time to give your lover a gifterooni. (Igor shows Bright Eyes the wrapped present and visa versa.) Igor: I wonder what could it be? (Igor opens his present.) Igor: (Surprised) A DVD box set of Earth's Stupidest, Season 1! I've been saving My funds to have this DVD! (Bright Eyes opens her present and her smiles warmly.) Bright Eyes: Oh, Iggy. It's a portrait of me. How sweet. (Igor has a sad look on his face.) Bright Eyes: What's wrong, Iggy? Igor: Well, I thought you wouldn't like the portrait at first. Bright Eyes: Why wouldn't I? This is a very special present you gave me. Igor: A beauty like you deserves the best. (Kisses her paw) I worked on it for five days. Bright Eyes: (Blushing) Oh, Iggy. You're wonderful. (Bright Eyes kisses Igor on the cheek. Igor becomes groggy and falls backwards into Bright Eyes' arms as He purrs like a cat.) Bright Eyes: Well, You're You, Iggy. I like that about You. Igor: (To Viewers) Well, I guess I can wait about Marrying Princess. no point being in a hurry. See ya. (continues dancing with Bright Eyes.) (As the music resumes, Cooler, Barkerville, Reflex, and Beamer start singing "I'm Head Over Heels for You". Igor and Bright Eyes slow dance.) Cooler, Barkerville, Reflex, and Beamer: (Singing) I'm head over heels for you, because I love you, I really do, I really love you, I really do, because I love you, I really do! Cooler: (Singing) Roses are red, dandelions are yellow, looks like I'm struck by Cupid's arrow! Barkerville: (Singing) I'm struck by Cupid's arrow, looks like I'm struck by Cupid's arrow! Beamer: (Singing) Send me a love letter, send it by mail, whether in rain, snow, or even hail! Reflex: (Singing) Our love must not fail, our love must not fail, whether in rain, snow, or even hail! All four: (Singing) I'm head over heels because I love you, I'm head over heels for only you! (The quartet finishes singing and everyone applauds. Igor and Bright Eyes hug each other.) The End Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Segment Whopper: Hi, everybody! Whopper here with a tip to keep your pet flea-free. (Igor is seen inside a bathtub, taking a bath, but hides inside except for His head.) Whopper: Always give your pet a flea bath. Igor: That's right. If you see your pet scratching, it may mean that they have fleas. Whopper: And don't forget the flea medicine provided by your local veterinarian. Igor: Thus, your pets will be flea-free in no time. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show,after Vigor and Igor quarrelled with each other, the Pound Puppies must convince the Strayvinski brothers to make up with each other. And later, Nose Marie enters a baking contest. It's an all new episode of the Pound Puppies Show, Sibling Rivalry/Cooking with Nose Marie. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Igor dancing with Bright Eyes as the subtitles read "Watashi ai anata, Azayaka Me! Sono jihaku no sono Itazura-Senshi(I love you, Bright Eyes! The Confession of the Heart-Struck Prankster)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes